Sueños Cumplidos
by Cazadoras de fosforito
Summary: ¿Y si tus sueños se cumplieran? Si quieres una historia donde una chica indefensa es rescatada por un príncipe azul, esta historia no es para ti. Dos chicas no muy normales (locas), descubren que sus vidas han sido una completa mentira y que corren peligro. Bebes que flotan, pegasos verdes, Magnus sin purpurina, Sebastian bailando ¡claqué! y un ¡Porky! (Nadie sabe lo que es)


**M: Buenos días, tardes, noches. Soy Mónica.**

**A: Y yo Ana.**

**A y M: Y somos... ¡Cazadoras de fosforito!**

**_(sonido de gritos y aplausos)_**

**M: Em, si bueno... dejando aparte eso, queríamos presentaros nuestra historia "Sueños cumplidos".**

**A: Os preguntaréis porque ese título, se le ocurrió a Monica porque todo gira en torno a sueños.**

**M: Quiere decir que, ¿quien no ha querido convertirse en shadowhunter' (por lo menos a nosotras nos encantaría.**

**A: Pues esta historia va de nosotras :D Cumpliendo nuestros sueños.**

**M: Bueno, pues nada que disfrutéis de los prefacios, (es nuestra primera historia, asi que no matarnos plis)**

**A y M: ¡Que disfrutéis!**

**NOTA: Cada uno de los prefacios esta narrado por una de nosotras dos, asi que no os hagáis un lío.**

**ACCIÓN (HEMOS PUESTO POCA POR QUE LO DEMÁS ES SECRET)**

Nos acercamos al callejón, lo que veía era algo sacado de una historia fantástica, un ser con garras afiladas; su cuerpo era verde con motas azules y tenía tres cabezas con tres ojos en cada. En su boca tenía cuatro filas de afilados y puntiagudos dientes, una larga cola que terminaba en una especie de maza, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una sustancia viscosa haciéndolo ver más asqueroso y repugnante.

- Oh pobrecito, un dálmata siamés gigante con la rabia – dijo Ana triste. Yo no podía creer lo que Ana acababa de decir "Un dálmata siamés gigante con rabia", ¿en serio? La miré como si estuviera loca, bueno lo estaba y a veces me entraban unas ganas de pegarle…

* * *

**HUMOR**

- Bueno, antes de marcharos necesito comentar algo con todos, ahora aparecerá mi mano derecha, Mariconis, para acompañarnos en la reunión – dijo la reina Seliee interrumpiendo nuestro brote psicótico.

¿Tienes un siervo llamado Mariconis? – pregunté a punto de ponerme a reír.

- Claro, es un nombre perfecto para él. Mira, por ahí viene – dijo señalando a un hombre que se acercaba lentamente.

Cuando lo reconocí, lo único que pude hacer fue ensanchar los ojos para averiguar si lo que veía era cierto porque no tenía ningún sentido, seguro que la bebida sí que tenía algo y estoy teniendo alucinaciones. ¡Esto es imposible!

- ¿O-oscar? – logré articular con la boca llena. Él me miró por fin y puso la cara más extraña que había visto nunca.

- Mariconis, ¿las conoces? – preguntó la reina extrañada, yo solo podía pensar en el nombre que le había puesto y exploté en carcajadas secundadas por Ana.

- ¡Te llamas mariconis! – se carcajeó Ana.

- ¡Sí que le pega el nombre! – dije yo con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

* * *

**AMOR**

- ¿Puedes dejar de ignorarme de una maldita vez? – me dijo Niko sobresaltándome. No lo había oído entrar y me había asustado realmente.

- ¿Por qué no has llamado antes de entrar? Para eso sirven las puertas – repliqué molesta porque me había interrumpido en medio de una conferencia con la reina Seliee de Alemania.

- He llamado pero no te has enterado, siempre estas ocupada – respondió molesto mientras se acercaba un poco.

- No estoy siempre ocupada, sencillamente no quiero hablar contigo – dije sin darme cuenta.

- Entonces reconoces que me ignoras – replicó Niko cerca de mí.

- Yo no he dicho eso, y vete de una vez –

- ¿Por qué me tratas así? – preguntó un poco enfadado a centímetros míos.

- Apártate, me pones nerviosa – dije mientras sentía como él disfrutaba del momento.

- Repítemelo, no te he oído – me dijo aún en la misma posición.

- Ni aunque me pagues idiota.

- Lo suponía – dijo mientras su cara se iba acercando hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos.

**_(Ana y Mónica se esconden detrás de una mesa)_**

**M: No matarnos por favor, somos muy jovenes**

**A: ¡Matarla a ella, a mi no! _(señalando a Mónica)_**

**M: Gracias, yo también te quiero.**

**A: De nada, ¿cuando te maten me puedo quedar con tus libros?**

**M: Me voy a enterrar con ellos (sacando la lengua)**

**P: Teneis que despediros ya, y dejar de actuar como unas crías.**

**M: ¿Y tu quién eres?**

**P: Vuestro productor**

**(Ana y Mónica ponen cara de asombro)**

**A: Bueno, para los que sigan ahí**

**P: Que no creo que sean muchos**

**M: Espero que os haya gustado los prefacios.**

**A: El prólogo lo subiremos el fin de semana.**

**A y M: ¡Dejad reviews!**


End file.
